Moby Dick
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. All Abi wants is to finish her homework, but how can she do that with Bankotsu constantly distracting her?...wait...he can actually help?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Abi lowered her book _again_ to glare at the idiot that sat on the other end of the couch. She sat with her back leaned against the armrest and her legs folded.

She watched Bankotsu with intensity. She wanted to finish this stupid book and move on but he was the biggest distraction!

He was throwing Smartfood Popcorn in the air and catching it with his mouth. He leaned his head forward and completely fell off the couch. She shook her head and went back to her book.

"I'm ok." He grunted and got back on the couch. He threw another piece and she didn't even notice it was coming her way. She jumped when it went down the front of her tank top and he jumped on her to try and prevent it from landing.

"_Bankotsu_." She said through her teeth.

"I am so sorry!" He defended.

"There is popcorn down my shirt…" She clutched the edges of her hardcover book.

"Here…" He reached down her shirt and pulled it out in less than a second. She gasped and felt her face get red. "See, now you don't." He smiled and ate the piece. She pushed him off and growled. She sunk down and held her book in front of her face.

"Just…go away."

"I don't wanna leave you all alone." He snickered.

"I mean it…why are you even here again?"

"Well…Hiten said to get a ride with you and he'd pick me up here." He explained.

"Stupid bastard." She mumbled.

"So…yeah…hey, that was a good shot, though." He smiled and saw her peek over the book and glared again. "Not that I was aiming for that." He finished and she nodded. "So…"

"Bankotsu, please, just shut up."

"Ok…" He sighed and stood up. She assumed he was going to the kitchen and just let him.

It was about five minutes now. It was perfectly silent until she heard 'Are You Gunna Be My Girl' blasting on her iHome. She growled, threw the book on the coffee table, and stormed in her room.

She saw Bankotsu standing in front of the small device pressing about ten buttons to turn it off.

"What the hell?" She turned it down and snarled.

"I was just looking at it." He held his hands up.

"Looking at it doesn't turn it on." She crossed her arms.

"At least I wasn't looking in your panty drawer, ok, I was looking at your iPod." He challenged and she rolled her eyes. "So….do you dance?"

"Do I what?"

"Dance…you know…that's dance music." He explained.

"I don't dance to that."

"So what, you do that slow shit." He scoffed and her glare deepened. "That's what happens when you date a fart like Hiten, you forget how to have fun." He smiled and turned the iHome back up.

"Bankotsu, stop!" She went to reach to turn down the blaring music but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah." He pointed a finger at her and held her other wrist as it darted for the stereo. "One dance and I'll turn it down."

"I need to do my homework!" She yelled.

"Look…" He rolled his eyes and restarted the song. "It's only like…three minutes." He smirked.

"One dance."

"One dance." He repeated and nodded.

"Nothing perverted."

"Abi, I'm not trying to fuck you, I'm trying to loosen you up…wait…that did _not_ come out right! I swear!" He held his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." She growled.

"Ok…" He grabbed her hips and rocked them. Her face got hot as he moved closer and she began moving on her own. She laughed as he twirled her like a ballerina and started moving quicker.

She put her hands on her shoulders and panted as she looked up to him.

"That…good?"

"Sorta…one more?" He whined and she rolled her eyes. She turned it off and walked out. He rolled his eyes and watched her plop back on the couch with her thick book. He walked in the kitchen before sitting beside her.

"Don't talk." She cut him off before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Here." He held out a banana with a boyish smile and she cocked her head. "Hungry?" He shrugged.

"Thanks…I guess…" She peeled the banana and put the book on her lap. She folded her legs beside her as she rested one side against the armrest. She peeled the banana and watched him turn on the TV and bite into an apple.

"Wanna watch anything?"

"I need to read." She explained…again. He nodded and stared blankly at the movie. Shark Tale. She rolled her eyes and bit into her banana. She felt his gaze on her and looked up. His eyes looked dazed and he had his lips twisted into a smile.

She cocked her eyebrow and took another bite. He nodded as she did so and her eyes got wide.

"You pig!" She threw the half-eaten fruit at him and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry!" He frowned and averted his eyes back to the movie. She grunted and looked back down.

"Can you turn that off?" She asked through her teeth.

"Right." He obeyed. She watched him lean back on the couch and smiled to herself. He shifted his weight to get comfortable and she ignored it. He moved again. Then he squirmed. Then he sighed.

"Sit still!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He frowned and she felt a pang of guilt. She looked back to her book and heard him sigh again. He patted his knees out of boredom and she tried not to flip out again. He began to hum to himself and she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Sh." She whispered. And it was silent. For two minutes.

'Sexy Can I' blasted on his cell hone and he frantically searched his pockets. She groaned and massaged her temples.

"Hello? Oh hey…what's up, sexy?" He laughed as he spoke and she closed her eyes to block out his voice and her growing headache. "Nah…I'm at Abi's….fucking her brains out." He laughed and her eyes got wide. "No not really, you idiot, what's up? Actually…I was….no, like…what? Can you hear me now? Can you hear me? Hello? Look….now?" He asked. She snatched the phone from his hand, walked to the bathroom, and dropped it down the toilet. She flushed and walked back in to see him with a slack jaw.

"Why can't you just be quiet?"

"You just…." He started laughing.

"I what? Is this a joke?"

"No…you….you flushed Hiten's phone down the toilet…" He busted out I laugher and her expression went blank. "H-He gave it to me…to use…fourth period…so I'd call him after…and….you just…flushed it…" He laughed.

"You idiot!"

"You're the one flushing phones!"

"That isn't funny!"

"It's hysterical!" He held his ribs as he fell sideways on the couch.

"Maybe it's with Spike!" She retorted and he stopped laughing.

"That's just wrong." He glared.

"Good, you're quiet!"

"Do you have any idea how offensive that is?" He crossed his arms as she sat back down.

"Just shut up…" She reached back for her book but he snatched it away.

"What is so damn important that you feel the need to bitch at me?" He asked as he looked down.

"Give it back!" She leaned forward and he held his arm out to keep her away.

"Moby Dick? That's what you're having a hard time with?" He scoffed.

"It isn't funny!" She lunged forward and landed on top of him. The book fell aside.

"Sweetheart, that's the easiest book ever."

"Says the one that's failing English." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have a C+ now." He argued. "How about this…if I help you with your homework, I get a reward."

"What kind of reward?" She scrunched her nose.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Nothing…"

"Abi, you're still a virgin, I wont try anything." He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" She barked as her face got hot.

"Because…look, you're dating my best friend, ok?" He rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything." She growled.

"Ok, I help you with homework I get…a kiss on the cheek."

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"Just because…I can't go too far with it or Hiten will slaughter me." He smiled.

"Fine…" She agreed.

"Ok, now get off me." He looked down and she realized she was still lying on his chest. She blushed again and quickly sat up. He watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and he smiled.

"I just don't get the last two questions." She handed him a paper and he scanned through them.

"What was the concept of the book?" He read aloud.

"Yes…"

"Its about Captain Ahab's monomania on the white whale that bit his leg off…he grows selfish and a little crazy and drags all the other men to sea and tells them they'll be doing a basic whaling mission, but later tells them they're going with him to go after the whale, Moby Dick. He tries to get revenge on a creature that doesn't understand the meaning of the word and his obsession on it leads to his death." He explained without second thought.

"How did you…." She started, still in shock.

"And then what role does Starbuck have in the story? You put he's Ahab's first mate." He read.

"Yeah…" She looked down.

"That's true but he's also Ahab's foil…he's the character that was created to show the captain's flaws, such as his obsession and selfishness for revenge."

"Bankotsu….why do you have a C+ in English?" She asked.

"Look, the _only_ thing I understand is Moby Dick." He shrugged.

"Wow…" She wrote the answers down.

"Ok, where's my kiss?" He pointed to his cheek and she rolled her eyes. "Wait!" He dug through his pocket.

"What are you…?" She watched him pull out a cell phone. "I thought you took Hiten's because you didn't have one?"

"Nah, I told him that because his was cooler than mine." He smiled and held it in the air to point the camera at him. "Ok, go." She sighed and pressed her lips against the side of his face. She heard the click. "That is so going to Hiten!"

"His phone is floating with the fishes." She smirked.

"What did I tell you about how offensive that is?" He growled. "Ok, fine…I'll just show it to him." He teased.

"I dare you!" She laughed. He sloppily kissed her cheek and she laughed before pushing him off. She grabbed his phone and kicked him away as she deleted the picture.

"Fine…know what would piss him off more….if I had your panties!" He bolted for her room and she laughed as she chased him.

For an idiot, he did know his English.


End file.
